


Never Enough

by fallenangelgirl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Doyoung is barely there, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I got sick of looking at it so I stopped editing, Its a sad ending, Lisa is like evil, M/M, NoRenMin if you squint and tilt your head, Prince Jungwoo, Prince Lucas, Princess Lisa, based on the song Never Enough from the greatest showman, but she was the easiest to write so, idk how to tag just enjoy, if there are any mistakes im sorry, just ignore them, servant Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangelgirl/pseuds/fallenangelgirl
Summary: He wanted him but he couldn’t have him. He tried but he couldn’t reach. He tried and he failed. Couldn’t reach. Couldn’t save. Couldn’t love.





	Never Enough

Jungwoo leaned to the side to look down the long corridor he would have to pass through. He wasn’t sure what time it was, probably around two in the morning and he would definitely regret it in the morning, but at the moment it didn’t matter, this was the only time he was left alone with any free time. He watched the corridor carefully a moment more before taking a careful step out and quietly making his way down it. He let his fingers gently drag along the wall, his socked feet quietly making their way down the hall to the final turn where he could finally be alone.

A sigh of relief fell out of his mouth as he approached the turn successfully with no noise, he would be able to get to the library with no interruptions. A small smile graced his features as he turned the corner but was quickly diminished when he ran face-first into someone. A short 'oof' left his lips as he stumbled back, startled from running into someone when he was so sure there had been no one and fell down with a loud thump. He cringed slightly from the loud noise knowing a guard would be there to inspect the noise. Sighing, he lay on the floor and closed his eyes completely forgetting about the person he had run into.

He was reminded when a low chuckle resounded in front of him. He opened his eyes gently to look up at the person he had made collision with and was met with a large perky white smile and a hand being outstretched to him. He glared at the hand and then turned his glare up to the boy he ran into, who was still smiling brightly as nothing happened. “Hello,” the boy replied with a deep but bright voice. “What are you doing wandering around the palace halls so late?”

Jungwoo scoffed internally, “I could ask you the same thing. Who are you?”

The boy just giggled and Jungwoo would be lying if he said it wasn’t adorable. In fact, the boy in the entirety was adorable with his soft brown hair, large doe eyes the sparkled and boyish smile that could light up a room. “I just got here, my sister and I are here to discuss diplomacy with the king and queen so our countries don't go into war. We’ll be here for the next five weeks.”

Jungwoo furrowed his brows, he wasn’t aware there had been any rising tension between his kingdom and another. “I wasn’t aware there were chances of war with any kingdom.”

The boy just shrugged, “Our kingdom made sure to keep quiet about it so panic wouldn't ensure.”

Jungwoo nodded understandingly, but that didn’t explain why he still wasn’t informed. "I guess that makes sense. What’s your name?”

The boy smiled brighter if that was possible and maybe Jungwoo’s heart sped up a little but he would never admit that. “How about you let me help you up and I’ll tell you.”

Jungwoo looked down embarrassed. He forgot he was still on the floor. Reluctantly, he grabbed the stranger’s hand and let him be pulled up until he was flush against the boy, their held hands putting separation between them. “I’m Lucas. You must be Prince Jungwoo, correct?”  
Jungwoo blushed slightly at their proximity but nodded, “That’s correct. I can’t say it has been a pleasure to meet you Lucas, but I’m sure I’ll see you around more often.”

Lucas giggled again leaning in slightly, his own cheeks holding a light pink tint to them, “Not a pleasure? I think our meeting has been the most magical of all. “

Jungwoo held his breath his eyes not leaving Lucas's before stepping back and disconnecting their hands, “If you would describe me running into you, falling on the floor and losing my valuable free time as magical, then yes, it was indeed quite magical.”

Lucas opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off by heavy footsteps making their way down another hall that led to the one Lucas and him were. Lucas closed his mouth and smiled making sure to bow slightly in the process, “That sounds like my cue to leave. It was wonderful to meet you, my prince, I cannot wait for our next meeting.”

Jungwoo would have scoffed but the footsteps continued to get louder as they got closer. “A pleasure to meet you too.”

He watched Lucas smile once more before turning on his heel and walking down the hallway where the footsteps were coming from. “Lucas,” the female voice scolded, “where on earth have you been.”

“Apologies sister, I got a little lost it won’t happen again,” Jungwoo heard Lucas reply as he turned to walk back to his room, not in the mood to go to the library anymore.

“It better not or you know what will happen,” the lady replied sharply.

“Of course sister,” Lucas began to reply as his voice faded out of Jungwoo’s range of hearing. 

 

_I'm trying to hold my breath_   
_Let it stay this way_   
_Can't let this moment end_

 

Soft light from Jungwoo’s windows awoke him from his dreamless slumber. He blinked a couple of times letting his eyes and body adjust to being awake and wiped the sleep out of his eyes groggily. Sitting up he stretched his arms over his head, his mind wandered to the previous night where he had run into Lucas and sighed flopping back down onto his bed. The pearly white smile and brown sparkling eyes swirled around behind his eyelids. The feeling of Lucas’s palm pressed against his hand and chest as they stood in front of each other. Lucas leaning in to whisper in Jungwoo’s ear.

Jungwoo groaned and dragged a hand down his face. It was too early for these thoughts, especially about a prince he had known for less than twenty-four hours. Another groan left his lips as he sat up again pushing the comforters off his body and standing. He might as well get ready for the day.

He walked over to his closest and cringed inwardly at all the uncomfortable button-downs and suits there were. He would much rather go about his days in sweats and hoodies, but alas he was a prince and had an image to uphold in the kingdom.

Cursing to himself he grabbed the first button down he could reach and threw it on along with a pair of simple black pants. Dressing quickly he walked towards the vanity that sat in the corner of his room and fixed his hair. He was just finishing the last touches when a knock sounded on his door. “Come in,” he hollered already knowing who it was.

“Knock knock bitch it’s me,” Doyoung, his personal servant, replied as he opened the door.

Jungwoo rolled his eyes at Doyoung's vulgar choice of words but a smile still graced his face. “Could you please watch your language in front of your prince? I might just have your head for that.”

Doyoung scoffed as he closed the door and walked up to where Jungwoo was, quickly fixing any wrinkles that were in his shirt, “Oh no please spare me, your grace,” he replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Jungwoo smacked Doyoung’s wandering hands from his shirt and stuck his tongue out at the servant, “Stop touching me would you I look fine.”

Doyoung rolled his eyes, “if you consider a wrinkled shirt and bed head fine then yeah you look smoking.”

Jungwoo gasped mocking feign hurt, “I spent all morning on this hair how dare you.”

A hand came up and ruffled Jungwoo’s hair messing it up entirely a small pout formed on his lips. “Aw poor baby,” Doyoung replied a smirk on his lips. “Now come on let’s get you dressed properly you have guests this morning.”

“Guests?” Jungwoo asked unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to Doyoung who wrinkled his nose.

“Why do you even have a lime green shirt? I mean honestly what is the point this is the most atrocious thing I have ever seen in my entire life,” Doyoung ranted as he walked to Jungwoo’s closet to pick something out for him.

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo said reminding the older of his previous question.  
“Ah right. Apparently, some foreign prince and his sister are here to meet with you and will be joining you for breakfast. That’s all I know though,” the older finished as he pulled a blush pink button up from the closet and brought it over for Jungwoo to wear.

“You didn’t hear a name or anything?” Jungwoo asked pulling o the shirt Doyoung handed him.

HIs servant thought for a moment his lips pursed, “I think the sister’s name was Lisa.”

“The brother?”

Doyoung knit his eyebrows in thought, “Luca? Louis? Luke?”

“Lucas?” Jungwoo asked expectantly.

Doyoung snapped his finger in recognition, “that's it that's the name. How’d you know.”

The younger shrugged as he finished buttoning up the shirt, “Lucky guess?”

“Uh huh sure whatever you say, now hurry up I’d rather not get scolded for making you late to brunch because your dumbass doesn’t know how to dress.”

Jungwoo scoffed but followed Doyoung out of the room without complaint and into the large dining hall. “And that is the story of how Jeno Jaemin and Renjun turned almost all the servant’s uniforms pink with a single purple sock,” Do young said as they walked in.

“I still don't understand how they managed to make them pink from a purple sock,” Jungwoo replied as he admired the assortment of food on the table. The table was even more packed than it usually was, cakes and treats stacked and decorated brilliantly. Pancakes, waffles, crepes and all sorts of fruits and creams were also there making it look like something out of a movie. ‘A true royal feast,’ Jungwoo thought as he stared at the well-arranged table.

“You underestimate their skills at messing things up,” Doyoung whispered as they approached the table were Jungwoo now noticed his parents were seated. Doyoung smiled and bowed politely to the both of them before pulling out Jungwoo’s seat for him and gesturing for him to sit down. No matter how loose his parents were with his friendships he would still get scolded for being friends with someone whose job was to take care of him. Doyoung gently placed a napkin over Jungwoo’s lap and bowed again leaving the dining area.

The moment Doyoung had left the room out the servant’s door the other set of doors flew open. In walked a very beautiful woman her strawberry bangs hanging above her eyes, her lips pressed together and her eyes cold. A small blue dress that rested above her knees with lace for the sleeves hugged her body beautifully. Behind her followed the boy, Lucas, from last night who was dressed to match his sister with a light blue button up complimenting his body. His chocolate brown hair and shining eyes made him look incredibly soft as he walked in his shoulders held back in confidence.

“Princess Lisa, Prince Lucas, it is an honor to have you here with us today,” Jungwoo’s father spoke next to him.

“The pleasure is all ours,” Lisa said, a forced smile adorning her face.

“Please sit,” his mother replied her voice sharp as she pointed out the seats next to her and Jungwoo.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Lucas said making his way over to where Jungwoo was and occupied the seat next to him. Jungwoo didn’t miss the cold look he received from his sister as he spoke.

“Of course the pleasure is mine,” his mother replied curtly, her body stiff as Lisa took the seat next to her.

“I apologize my family and I were not able to greet you for your arrival last night,” the king spoke his attention to Lisa.

“It is completely understandable your majesty, I am well aware of our late arrival, for that we apologize,” Lisa replied her tone crisp.

The small talk continued and Jungwoo barely listened to zoning in and out of the conversation, answering questions when he had to and peacefully eating the bowl of oatmeal before him.

“Hi,” a quiet voice spoke next to him.

Jungwoo blinked and looked up from his bowl to be met with Luca’s beautiful eyes staring intently at him. “Can I help you?”

Lucas giggled under his breath and smiled slightly, “Am I not even allowed to say hi to you without you getting mad at me?”

The corners of Jungwoo’s lips twitched as he suppressed a smile, “Who said you were even allowed to say hi to me in the first place?”

Lucas smiled slightly and Jungwoo’s heart fluttered at the sight, “You wound me Jungwoo I thought we were friends after last night.”

“We’ve known each other for less than a day Lucas, you can’t expect me to fall for you so fast,” Jungwoo replied a small smile playing on his lips.

“I guess I’ll have to work my charm on you more since I’ve already fallen for you,” the brunette replied a smirk evident on his lips.

Jungwoo’s cheeks flared with heat and he choked slightly on his oatmeal. If this was how Lucas wanted to play he could play right back. Setting his spoon down he turned to face the boy fully his hand coming to rest on the others lower thigh and leaned in, “maybe I can see your charm working, I just know how to resist it.”

His warm breath ghosted over Lucas’s cheek and ear as his entire face heated up. Jungwoo smirked in satisfaction and pulled back before anyone could notice going back to his oatmeal.

“You absolute brat,” Lucas squeaked out his face still beet red.

Jungwoo turned back to him ready to remark when a sharp voice cut him off, “Lucas,” Lisa said. “What did I tell you about speaking?”

Lucas shrunk in his seat at his sister's words and nodded. “I apologize, I’ll be on my best behavior.”

The princess smiled but it looked more like a grimace than anything. “Thank you,” she replied turning back to Jungwoo’s parents to continue their previous conversation.

Jungwoo watched the interaction closely and how Lucas seemed to cave in the rest of breakfast, his brows knit.

 

_You set off a dream in me_   
_Getting louder now_   
_Can you hear it echoing?_

 

Jungwoo walked down the halls of the castle to the front gates where Lucas stood already waiting for him. His parents had instructed him to show Lucas around the palace and then around the kingdom. Something about them being the same age and building good relations with the other country. Jungwoo really didn’t mind that much, he had wanted to see Lucas more even if he wouldn’t admit it. This also gave him the day off without a schedule, which he rarely got.

Leaning on the front gate stood Lucas his head tilted up to soak up the sun his eyes closed. Jungwoo paused for a moment to admire the way the sun seemed to make his honey skin glow and how it highlighted all his wonderful features. His heart all but skipped a beat while watching the younger.

As if sensing his presence Lucas opened his eyes and made eye contact with him. A bright smile spread across his face as he excitedly waved Jungwoo over causing said boy to smile himself. “Hiiii~” the younger sing-songed as he approached.

“Hello,” Jungwoo replied coming to stand in front of him. “Enjoying the sun?”

Lucas giggled and pushed himself up, walking so he was right in front of Jungwoo. He lifted his hand and gently brushed the bangs on Jungwoo’s forehead so they were out of his eyes and poked his cheek. “I was but you’re much more appealing.”

Jungwoo smacked his hand but let out a quiet amused laugh, “Let’s go lover boy or your cheesiness might make me blush.”

The younger smiled happily and took off following Jungwoo as he walked ahead, “but you’re already blushing Sunshine.”

A small gasp left Jungwoo’s mouth as he reached up to touch his cheeks finding they were warmer than normal, “must be the sun,” he replied bashfully.

Another giggle sounded beside him as they made their way out of the courtyard to the path where the rest of the kingdom lay. “I’m sure it's just the sun and definitely not the fact you find me painstakingly handsome.”

More heat flooded into the elder’s cheeks at Lucas’s words. “Where did you get that idea?”

“You like to think out loud Sunshine.”

Jungwoo pursed his lips slightly his embarrassed blush deepened. “You have no right to say that considering you find me to be the most stunning man you have ever seen,” he replied after a moment.

He turned slightly to find Lucas staring at him, his mouth agape, “What- How-.”

Jungwoo smiled, “I didn’t know, but thank you for confirming it.”

Lucas continued to stare at him a moment before putting his heated face into his hands and whining, “that’s not fair, you're not supposed to flirt back.”

Jungwoo ignored the butterflies that formed in his stomach, “Maybe you're in over your head babe.”

Lucas wheezed behind him from the nickname as he continued to walk. “Babe?!” He heard Lucas say behind him as they turned onto the street taking them into the closest village. A smirk made its way onto the older’s lips at Lucas’s reaction but even his heart was about to beat out of his chest. “Maybe I am in over my head,” he heard the other boy murmur from behind him.

A small giggle left his lips as he turned to grab Luca’s hand pulling him along, “Come on lover boy.”  
"Where are we going?" Lucas asked still a bright smile now on his face.

Jungwoo turned back and sent a small wink to him, "Guess you'll see when we get there." He pretended not to hear the small squeak Lucas let out from behind him as he turned back, a smirk on his face.

As they approached the village, they fell into pace next to each, neither noticing their hands still together. The streets to the village were bustling and crowded and made Jungwoo want to turn back until he noticed the bright smile on Lucas's face. "What is it?" he asked leaning down next to his ear so he could hear him.

Lucas turned his face up so their noses were almost brushing. "Absolutely nothing. I love seeing people like this, all living together peacefully. It makes me happy."

Jungwoo squeezed his hand slightly. "I'm glad. Now come on I'm pretty sure there's a performance happening in the tavern over here."

\------------

They walked down the now quiet street hand in hand small giggles leaving their lips. The sun had long since set and the moon shone above them. “Today was fun,” Lucas giggled reaching out and lacing his fingers with Jungwoo’s.

Said boys heart skipped a beat as he brought him and Lucas closer “It was.”

“I don’t really wanna go back yet. Is there anything else we can do ?” Lucas asked stopping mid-stride and turning to look at Jungwoo. A pout was on his lips as he looked at him making Jungwoo melt. He reached the hand that wasn’t occupied up and brushed Lucas’s bangs back enjoying the faint pink he could see spreading across the young prince's cheeks.

“Is there anything you would like to do Sunshine?” Jungwoo asked letting his hand fall so it was cupping the other boys face. A pleased sigh left Lucas’s lips as he leaned into Jungwoo’s touch. Butterflies appeared in the older princes stomach as he began to gently stroke Lucas’s cheek with his thumb, their eyes never breaking contact.

Jungwoo almost lost his ability to breathe as Lucas let his hand slide up Jungwoo’s chest, coming to stop at the base of his neck. “I have a few ideas in mind… that is if you don’t mind,” Lucas replied licking his lips and leaning closer. Jungwoo’s breath became heavy as his eyes fixed onto Lucas’s lips; their faces slowly becoming closer.  
A thought passed through Jungwoo’s mind and he blinked slowly before roughly grabbing Lucas’s collar and dragging him into a nearby alley. With Luca’s collar still tight in his grip he pushed the young prince up against a wall and pressed their bodies together. A surprised noise left Lucas’s mouth but it didn’t stop him from reaching up to cup Jungwoo’s face bringing it down in front of his. Jungwoo reveled in the closeness of them, their lips brushing against each other’s, warmth seeping through their clothes and entangling the other.

“Please Jungwoo,” Lucas whispered his hands sliding down Jungwoo’s cheeks to hold onto his shirt in an attempt to bring him closer. The whisper brought Jungwoo out of the trance he had been put in, and he stepped back pushing Lucas’s hands off him. They couldn’t do this, not here, not ever. He was the prince and future ruler of his kingdom. He is messing around with another prince he met only two weeks ago, especially the prince of the enemy kingdom.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered unable to look Lucas in the eyes as he backed away. He stopped when his back hit the other wall behind him, “We cant. I'm sorry.” He looked up as he spoke and flinched at the hurt in the young prince’s eyes, the sight broke his heart.

“Let’s- let's just go back,” Lucas breathed out his voice cracking.

“O- Okay,” Jungwoo whispered turning on his heel and taking them both back to the palace, the air heavy and quiet.

 

_Take my hand_   
_Will you share this with me?_   
_Cause darling without you_

 

Jungwoo paced around his room nervously his breathing fast with anxiety. It had been almost a week since he had spoken to Lucas. He had almost completely forgotten about tonight as well until Doyoung had reminded him. Tonight was the annual ball they kingdom held where all peoples of the kingdom were equal. You had to reserve special tickets to get into the actual place of course, but the entire kingdom was invited to roam around the courtyards and explore. As prince Jungwoo was required to attend no matter what which meant he would surely see Lucas again. The thought made his breathing speed up. He was most definitely not ready to see him again.

“Goodness gracious man what has gotten into you?” Doyoung asked from where he was sitting on Jungwoo’s bed watching him pace.

“Lucas,” Jungwoo replied still pacing, “I can’t go tonight. I'm not ready to see him.”

“Is this about you pinning him against a wall, attempting to kiss him, changing your mind last minute ultimately breaking his heart, and then ghosting him for a week because you’re too stubborn to admit you’ve fallen for him?” Doyoung asked without hesitation.  
“How- How did you,” the prince stumbled.

“I’m in charge of making sure he also knows how to dress and I walked in on him the night after crying,” Doyoung replied sounding bored.

Jungwoo’s heart broke at the thought of Lucas crying over him. Lucas was a happy soul who should never cry. “Would you stop worrying and pacing? He’s not going to bite your face off tonight. The worst he’ll do is ignore you and clearly, that’s what you want.”

“But it’s not what I want!” Jungwoo interrupted.

Doyoung crosses his arms with an eyebrow raised, “Then why have you been ignoring him?”

The prince sighed running a hand through his hair, “I don’t know alright? I want to be near him and want to see him smile but I’m so scared. I don’t want to see him sad or hurt because of me. There are too many risks with us being near each other.”

The servant rolled his eyes again and walked up to Jungwoo, straightening his tie and smoothing down his suit, “I don’t know what to tell you man, but if you want him as much as you say you do then go for it. I can guarantee he wants you just as much.” Jungwoo bt his lip thinking, maybe Doyoung was right. “Enough of that though I don’t have time to deal with your love life I need to get you to that ball which started thirty minutes ago.”

The ball was in full swing when Jungwoo walked in, Doyoung excusing himself right before Jungwoo entered. The entire ballroom had been scrubbed clean, the floors shined, the brass and gold pillars glimmered in the low light from the crystal chandeliers. Silver and gold simmering decor hung from the ceilings, pristine white tablecloths lined the food tables that were pushed to the side and had all sorts of sweets and delicacies on them. In the center were ladies in all sorts of shimmering gowns their skirts flying as the spun to music, men wearing crisp suits and ties of all colors. Truly it would be a magical night.

In the corner of the room watching over their guests stood Jungwoo’s parents, their aura radiating the confidence needed to rule a kingdom. Next to them stood Lisa in a dark green ball gown, with all sorts of beads and jewels sewn onto the front, a cold strained smile on her lips. She truly looked stunning in a very scary way. Lucas was nowhere in sight and Jungwoo almost released a breath of relief. Almost.

Cooling his expression he walked up to them and bowed slightly. “Good evening,” he spoke formally.

“Nice of you to finally join us,” his father said.

“I apologize, I had a small wardrobe malfunction, but I’m here now,” Jungwoo replied standing up to fully face the three of them.  
“And thank goodness for that, we have a special announcement tonight and you’ll need to be there.” His mother said.

“Special announcement?” Jungwoo asked. He wasn’t aware of any announcement.

His father simply nodded and turned his attention back to the party watching over it like a hawk. Jungwoo sighed realizing he would get no information from them. He would just have to be patient and wait until tonight.

Light footsteps sounded behind him and he turned around coming face to face with the one person he hadn’t been prepared to see, Lucas. To say the younger looked stunning would be an understatement. His soft brown hair that Jungwoo had wanted to run his fingers through was styled beautifully to the side of his face. His tan skin glowed sweetly in the light. His brown eyes that captured his heart from day one sparkled but were held with sadness and his lips were turned down in a frown. Jungwoo’s heart seized at the sight, Lucas should never frown he should be only smiles. No matter what he was still gorgeous and Jungwoo found it hard to tear his eyes from the others face.

“Good Evening Prince Jungwoo, how are you?” Lucas spoke his voice closed and formal, unlike his normal cheerful tone.

Jungwoo swallowed the lump he felt in his throat, “I’m doing well and you?”

The young prince looked at him coldly, “I’m doing perfectly fine. Thank you for all your concern.”

The words seemed innocent enough but Jungwoo could hear the hidden message. The way  
Lucas’s voice shook with silent malice and pain. He sounded terrible and Jungwoo winced. “I’m- I’m happy to hear that,” Jungwoo stuttered out.

Lucas simply turned his head away to face his sister, “Sister, I am going to step away for a moment, send for me if you need me.”

Lisa turned to him her eyes narrowed in a glare, “Why? Where are you going?”

The prince returned the glare “I’ll only be gone a moment,” and with that, he turned on his heel walking into the center of the crowd.

“Why that little-“ Lisa began to mumble under her breath.

“Mother, Father, if you would excuse me, there is something I need to attend to,” Jungwoo said as he watched Lucas disappear into the crowd.

“What-“ his mother spoke turning to look at him, but he had already taken off. He had to find Lucas and talk to him.

He had searched everywhere in the large room. The snacks area. The dance floor. The place where his parents and Lisa stood. Even the stage where the musicians were playing but he hadn’t managed to find the young prince anywhere. A frustrated sigh left his lips and he bit back tears. This was all too much, Lucas was too much. He could feel the tears pooling in his eyes threading to break free and his breathing becomes erratic. He had to get out of here.

Frantically he made his way to the open doors pushing through the crowds to get out. He pushed his way there the doors as the first choked sobs escaped his lips. He leaned against the wall putting his face in his hands letting this sobs break free. He cried for a couple minutes his loud sobs ringing through the empty hallway, the music from the party still heard through the walls. “Jungwoo?” A quiet voice came from next to him.

Jungwoo jumped and scrambled to his feet trying to wipe away the tears. “Yes, yes I’m sorry, I didn’t realize there was anyone else here,” he began to ramble until he looked up. His voice broke off when he found Lucas standing in front of him his eyes wide, worried and red? His eyes were red? Had he been crying?

“Jungwoo?” Lucas asked again, bringing Jungwoo out of his thoughts.

“Lucas,” he said a little breathless. “I’ve been looking for you. Have you been here the entire time?”

The younger shifted on his feet for a moment before nodding. “I have, I’m sorry I ran it was immature.”

Jungwoo softened as Lucas’s voice. “It alright, I understand. I wouldn’t want to be around me either.”

Lucas chewed on his lip nervously as he listened. He hadn’t been expecting Jungwoo to run around looking for him after he had ignored him for the past two weeks. “Is there a reason you were looking for me?”

Jungwoo blinked slowly. He hadn’t planned this far ahead. Standing up straight he held out his hand a pink tint gracing his cheeks. “I came to ask if you would like to dance?”

Lucas stared at the hand in front of him. “Well I wasn’t expecting that,” he giggled the previous tension fading.

The older prince smiled softly at him a fond look washing over his face. “Well?” He asked again.  
A moment of thought passed through Lucas before hesitantly reaching out to grab the hand outstretched to him. “Of course.”

Jungwoo smiled brightly and tugged Lucas closer to him as the music from inside the halls rang into the empty hallway where they stood. He very carefully placed his hands onto the youngers hips, drawing him closer than before. He laughed quietly at the small squeak he made and the pink that had arisen to his cheeks as his hands slid up to wrap around Jungwoo’s neck.

The singer's voice carried through the walls “I'm trying to hold my breath” she sang her voice only slightly muffled. Jungwoo closed his eyes as he and Lucas swayed to the song listening to the sweet voice. “You set off a dream in me,” the singer continued making Jungwoo open his eyes to glance down at the boy wrapped around him. He watched finally as the boy rested his head against his shoulder enjoying the feeling of his breath against his neck.

“I’m sorry I ignored you,” he whispered. Lucas looked up his eyes filled with confusion. “It was wrong of me to do so. I should have talked to you or done anything other than that. I apologize, you didn’t deserve that.”

“It’s alright I understand,” Lucas replied his voice just as quiet.

“No, it wasn’t alright. You deserved an explanation at the very least.” Jungwoo replied slightly frustrated. “I was so scared that you would hate me for what I had done I ignored you. I still understand if you hate me now and I don’t blame you. I would hate me too.”

A scoff sounded from in front of him and it was Jungwoo’s turn to look down confused. “If I hated you do you think I would have agreed to dance with you? If I hated you do you think I would let you hold me against yourself? If I hated you do you think I would still want to kiss the living daylights out of you?”

As the words spilled out of Lucas’s mouth Jungwoo’s brain began short-circuiting. Lucas didn't hate him? Lucas wanted to kiss him? “You- you want to kiss me?”

Lucas rolled his eyes and reached up to cup Jungwoo’s face, “So badly.”

“Okay,” came his soft reply. “Kiss me.”

Lucas’s eyes widened, surprised, but surged forward placing his lips on Jungwoo’s and kissing him feverishly. Their lips moved quickly as Lucas’s hand found their way to Jungwoo’s hair, tugging on it gently. A small whine left his mouth and he could feel the younger grin against his mouth before pulling away gently. He pecked his lips and came to rest his forehead on the others, their breaths heavy.

“That was nice,” Lucas giggled out.

 

Jungwoo pecked his lips again, giggles coming out of his mouth as well. “I would even describe it magical.”

Lucas nodded, “Magical indeed.”

“Jungwoo!” A loud voice shouted causing the two to jump away from each other. In the doorway stood Doyoung a grin on his face. “You gay fools,” he said snickering.

“Do you need something?” Jungwoo asked

Doyoung continued to giggle to himself before nodding. “Your parent sent me to get you. They need you for some special announcement.”

The prince nodded his head. “Okay, we’ll be right there. You can leave now.”

“What so you can continue to make out with Lucas?”

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo whined his face becoming redder than it already was.

The servant continued to giggle to himself on his way out, “see you soon,” he called.

An exasperated sigh left Jungwoo’s lips as he turned back to Lucas who still looked like a deer in headlights. Jungwoo giggled and cupped his face pressing a kiss on his nose. “Come on my love. Important prince duties await us.”

Lucas stared at him startled but let Jungwoo grab his hand gently leading him back into the ball and up to where his parents and Lisa stood.

“Good, you're both here. Jungwoo go stand next to your father Lucas you next to him, chop chop.” His mother said quickly.

“What do you think the announcement is about?” Lucas whispered in his ear. Jungwoo simply shrugged turning his attention to his father's loud voice.

“Thank you, everyone, for coming today,” the king's voice rang out. “Not only is this ball a day to celebrate our kingdom but a day to celebrate an end to a war in the brewing.”

Jungwoo felt a hand catch him and he glanced to his side finding Lucas squeezing it gently. He squeezed back not missing the smile that graced the young prince's face.

“We are so happy to announce that the wonderful Princess Lisa and my family have come to an agreement. An alliance will be made as the princess has agreed to be married into the throne here by marrying our only son, Prince Jungwoo. The wedding will be held two weeks from now, the day before the Princess and her brother are due to leave. We would like to formally invite you all to attend and send love to the two of them. We hope that this alliance will last a lifetime. Thank you all for your attention and for coming tonight.”  
As the king finished he could feel Lucas’s hand going slack in his own. Jungwoo’s eyes widened comically not noticing how he had let go of Lucas’s hand, all the thoughts of having a happily ever after with Lucas out the window.

 

 _All the shine of a thousand spotlights_  
 _All the stars we steal from the_ nightsky  
 _Will never be enough_

 

“What are we going to do about the wedding?” Lucas’s soft voice whispered into the darkness. A week had passed since the announcement of the arranged marriage between Jungwoo and Lisa, and they were yet to discuss what to do about it. The elder had snuck up to Lucas’s room to see him and they were currently tucked in his bed, Lucas wrapped in Jungwoo’s arms his head rest against Jungwoo’s chest.

“I’m not sure, I’ll think of something though, I promise I won’t lose you so easily.” The older prince replied his voice muffled by Lucas’s hair.

Lucas squeezed his arm slightly and turned to smile at him, kissing him quickly. “I love you,” he whispered.

Jungwoo smiled against his lips, “I love you too.”

 

The door to the young prince's room clicked closed as Jungwoo began to sneak his way back to his own room. His parents would flip a lid if they found their ‘engaged’ son cuddling another person.

He slowly made his way back to his own room much like he did the first night he met Lucas, his socked feet making small padding sounds along the perfectly polished floor. The paintings on the walls seemed to watch him as he continued his treck a silent warning they seemed to speak. As the prince began to turn the corner that leads to his room a small cold hand grabbed his wrist pulling him back. A quiet yelp left made its way out of his lips but another hand was placed over his mouth.

“Be quiet,” a sharp-voiced hissed below him. He looked down to see who his sudden attacker was only to be met with the eyes of Princess Lisa. “Follow me,” she said quietly “unless you want the entire castle to know about you and my brothers little midnight rendezvous.”

Jungwoo’s eyes widened in surprise as he let her drag him back to her own room. He and Lucas had been extremely careful not to be caught, she shouldn’t have been able to figure out. A harsh push to his back snapped him back to reality as he was shoved into the Princess’s room. He turned slowly to face her as the door shut, “What do you want?” he asked with an unintentional cold tone.

She simply smiled, although it was nowhere near being a kind one. “Just to chat, of course, there’s nothing wrong with wanting to get to know my future husband is there?” Jungwoo almost rolled his eyes at her tone, watching as she carefully perched herself at the end of her bed. “Now my fiancé sneaking off to see my little brother during the night and retiring to your room disheveled, lips swollen and covered in hickeys, now that is interesting indeed. Do tell me, my prince, what is it you and Prince Lucas do when you’re alone together. Surely you wouldn’t cheat on me.” A fake pout adorned her face an evil sparkle in her eyes.

“What do you want?” He repeated again, this time with purposeful coldness in his voice.

“Ouch,” she smirked, “You shouldn’t talk to your future wife like that.” Jungwoo rolled his eyes. “Don’t roll your eyes at me, young prince. You are smart but I have one thing over you-you wouldn’t dare to risk.”

A scoff fell out of Jungwoo’s lips, “What could you possibly do that would make me change my mind. I don’t love you, you don’t love me, this marriage is just to stop a petty war, which could just be prevented if you let me and Lucas be happy together, and you’re still threatening me.”

A smile spread across Lisa’s face. “See that’s the problem, you and Lucas could be happy together, get married, rule the country here and live happily ever after and we can’t have that now can we.” Jungwoo knit his eyebrows in confusion. “There’s too much of a risk for me. If he does marry you and rule over your country, you can wage war against me together since we can all tell we don’t get along. On the other hand, I could make you marry me and all my problems will go away like this.” She finished snapping her fingers.

“I still don’t see how you are going to ‘force’ me to marry you. I can leave anytime I want.” He replied turning away from Lisa and making his way to the door.

“Technically yes, you can, but not with Lucas you won’t.” Her harsh voice cut through the already cold air of the room.

“What do you mean?” He whispered his hand resting on the doorknob.

“If you don’t go through with our marriage I’ll just have to eliminate the cause of it, also known as Lucas.”

Jungwoo’s hand began to shake slightly as he turned to face her again, “You would kill your own brother? For something as petty as power? Even with his own happiness on the line? Have you no emotions?”  
Lisa smile as she stood and approached him, running her sharp fingernails across his jawline her hand came down on his chest, right above his heart. “Oh my sweet prince, you underestimate how cold and black my heart has become.”

 

_Never be enough_   
_Towers of gold are still too little_   
_These hands could hold the world but_

 

The halls of the castle were buzzing with excitement as the servants and maids ran around putting together the last details for the royal wedding that was taking place in the next hour. Whispers had spread from the night with Lisa about her and Jungwoo spending the night together and giggles left their mouths at the news. All of it made Jungwoo feel sick to his stomach, his minded still swirling with her words. If he didn’t marry her she could kill Lucas, if he did he would break Lucas.

“Jungwoo,” a bright voice said from behind him in his doorway. He turned from where he had been pacing and almost sobbed at the sight of Lucas’s face. His face that was so bright and full of hope and love. Jungwoo didn’t deserve it. “Todays the big day,” he continued closing the door behind him.

“It is,” Jungwoo replied quietly unable to meet Lucas’s gaze.

He heard a shuffle from the other side of the room and then he was engulfed in a warm hug, “Do you have a plan?”

Tears began to prick at the side of Jungwoo’s eyes as he cupped Lucas’s face to make eye contact. “Of course I do. Don’t worry about a thing, it’ll all work out for the best in the end. I promise.”

A happy smile spread across the young prince's face as he leaned up to press his lips against Jungwoo’s. “I believe you, Sunshine.”

Jungwoo hummed as he held Lucas against him again enjoying the presence of the other while it lasted. “I love you.” He whispered suddenly. “Don’t forget that. I love you so much it hurts and everything I do has your best interest in mind. No matter what happens today, just know that I love you.”

Lucas lifted his head from where it had been resting on his chest, his eyebrows knit in confusion, “I love you too. Is everything alright? That sounded too close to a goodbye. “

A forced smile made its way onto Jungwoo’s face, “everything is fine. I just want you to remember that.”  
Lucas kissed his lips again a smile on his face as well, “I love you too sunshine. Don’t forget it either.”

 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…” the priest's voice rang out along the crowd of people. Lisa stood in front of Jungwoo an expensive wedding dress along with her body and her cold hands pressed into his. He took a shaky breath as he began to search the crowd for someone. Standing there right in the front was Lucas, a nervous smile on his face as he gave Jungwoo a thumbs up. ‘Everything will be okay.’

He quickly averted his gaze trying to focus back on whatever the priest was saying but failed. His head was so filled over thoughts of grief that he couldn’t hear a word she was saying. He watched as Lisa said something and heard the round of applause that rang out after she said it. He heard the priest ask him something and felt himself say something along the lines of ‘I do’. Another round of applause from the crowd broke out as he spoke but he wasn’t brought back until the words ‘I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.’ Were spoken and an unfamiliar pair of lips were against his.

The kiss was short and emotionless, incredibly unpleasant compared to the passionate soft kisses Lucas and him used to share. Cheers broke through the crowd as the newlywed couple turned to face the crowd. Out of the swarm of faces Jungwoo only managed to see one, with tears sliding down his face a hand over his mouth and a heartbroken expression blasted on his face was Lucas staring at him. ‘Why?’ He seemed to say more tears rushing down his face. ‘You promised.’

Jungwoo looked away unable to stand the sight without breaking himself. His entire body felt numb with pain. The only thing he felt was the ghost of lips on the back of his ear and a familiar icy voice whispering, “No matter what you did. It would never be enough.”

 

_It'll Never be enough_   
_Never be enough_

**Author's Note:**

> Really sorry if the editing sucks I'm bad at writing and I got sick of looking at this but i hope you somewhat enjoyed this mess of a fic and I love Lisa she was just easiest to write into the story so. Anyways thanks for reading whatever this is bye bye~


End file.
